


no longer about you

by korrasamitoday



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Korra & Mako Friendship, Mako & Asami Sato Friendship, Post-Ruins Of The Empire, everything's good they're good friends, korra may have challenged asami somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamitoday/pseuds/korrasamitoday
Summary: Mako just wants to give Korra 'the talk.'(Seriously, we don't talk about friendships enough.)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	no longer about you

**Author's Note:**

> thought about how asami's parents are well, you know. and i know all of team avatar love and care for each other. mako is more than the shared ex-boyfriend, after all.

Korra thinks it is rude to turn down Mako when he asked to meet politely. Korra knows that Mako has felt a little uncomfortable finding out that his two ex-girlfriends are now dating but they have talked about this before.

Mako has never been more sincere when he said he is happy for both of them and that they fit each other well. So when Mako asked for the two of them to meet, instructing clearly that just her and not Asami, all of a sudden and in a serious tone, Korra doesn’t know what to anticipate.

Thinking now, has this something to do with her and Asami announcing their engagement? It has been four years. There’s no way Mako is still in love with her, right? But what if it is Asami he is still in love with? Korra scratched her head. She really has to stop overthinking. This is just Mako. Mako is a good friend.

“Hey! Sorry, was I late?” was what she said as she leans on the railing by the sea, where she and Mako had agreed to meet.

“Three minutes but that’s okay.” Mako teased. Korra rolled her eyes.

“So, yeah. This is nice,” Korra awkwardly starts, hoping Mako would just continue the talk.

Mako cleared his throat and Korra looked at his direction. “I guess, I just have to say what I want to say then.”

Korra nods. “Yes, please. I’m kinda losing my nerves here,” she half-jokes.

“Well, it’s about Asami.”

Korra pressed her lips together. Now, what is it about Asami? Was her fear right? Is Mako really still in love with Asami? But this quite make sense. For the last three years that she wasn’t at the Republic City, Mako and Asami had time to meet and catch up. But it doesn’t make sense as well because Mako was very much eager to congratulate them after their engagement.

“I love her,” Korra says suddenly not knowing why she did it either. “I truly do. And she loves me, too. I know she does.”

“Yeah?” Mako laughs. “Rub it in my face, Avatar. I know you two love each other, silly.”

Korra made a face. “Yeah… Uhmm… Just putting it out there.”

“You’ve done quite a good job to,” Mako paused with a chuckle. “Well, to put it out there,” he said, seemingly referencing to the growing amount of Korra’s PDAs with Asami. And, well, Korra is not one bit sorry about any of that.

“Did you really have to glare?” Mako laughs.

“So, what is it about Asami?” Korra looked at him, playful but with her eyes judging.

Mako smiled before leaning in the same railing, looking at the reflection of the light in the surface of the water. “Well, she has met your parents,” Mako started. “And I’m sure she has heard some… well, pieces of advice, from them,” Mako continued.

Korra took off her eyes from Mako and look at the lights of the Republic City. “Yeah,” Korra admits, knows about how her parents had politely seek Asami’s audience during the dinner to talk to her.

“I mean, if her father knew of the two of you, I’m pretty sure he won’t approve of it.”

“Hey. Did you call me out here to make me feel bad?” Korra almost snapped, not liking the way Mako’s words are going.

“What? No!” Mako denies firmly. “What I’m trying to say is,” Mako exhaled. “You are all she has,” Mako finished.

“That’s not tr-”

“Yes, I know. There’s me and Bolin. Tenzin and Pema and the airbending kids and all that.” Mako sighs. “But they won’t pull you in the kitchen, tell you something about Asami's childhood and say ‘please take care of my daughter’,” Mako clarifies. “Hiroshi and Yasuko, they’re not here anymore to say any of that. Hiroshi may say bad stuff about you as he did with me but the thing is: If he were here, knowing you are trying to marry his daughter, he would do his best to look after Asami.”

Mako reached for Korra’s hand and when Korra looked at him, Mako smiled. “What I am saying is, I know I am not in the position but, I am giving you the parent talk.”

Korra would have find this silly, laugh her ass out even, but Mako looks nothing like he is joking but rather genuinely sincere about what he is saying. Korra frowns slightly, remembering how Mako is basically like a parent to Bolin, too, for all the years he spent rearing his younger brother.

“I will take care of Asami,” Korra softly says, like a promise.

“I know you will,” Mako agrees. “But I hope that you know what being the only one she has means now.”

“I think I have an idea,” Korra replies, smiling.

“That means less being reckless. Less thinking only about what you feel with every decision you are making. Less putting your life in danger. Well, that would be hard since you’re the Avatar but still. Less making Asami feel like she is going to lose you, too,” Mako says, nodding to himself. “You are all she has, Korra. So if you’re going to put a ring on it-”

“A necklace,” Korra corrects lightly.

Mako shakes his head, smiling. “If you’re going to put a necklace on it, please take care of her.”

“Yes, I will take care of your daughter,” Korra replied with a mocking bow, giggling.

“I’m serious here,” Mako whines.

But before Mako could go on any further, Korra pulled him in a hug. “I know,” Korra whispers. “Thanks for doing this.” With a soft pat on Mako’s upper arms, Korra pulled away.

“I am really happy about your engagement,” Mako tells Korra. “No one else would’ve been more perfect for each other than you tw-”

Korra closed her eyes and covered her ears a bit dramatically. “Well, save some words for the wedding, mister! Did you really think you will get away without making a speech?” Korra reprimands. “Come on,” Korra laughs. “Of course, everybody would like to hear some words from the shared ex-boyfriend.”

Mako shakes his head, couldn’t believe that Korra is teasing him like this. “Okay, fine. I give up. But you won’t catch me saying more than two sentences,” he promised.

“Doubt,” Korra says smugly, placing her hands again on the railing looking pensive. “I’m really glad you’re my first love, Mako,” Korra confesses. “I know how to love better now.”

“Well, that’s me.” Mako agrees. “A guy you can practice on,” he says teasingly.

Korra was quick to glare at Mako. “Now, why the hell would you ruin that?”

“What? Asami practiced on me, too. I am fine with it,” Mako proceeds, lightening up the mood even more.

They stayed together a little while longer before they agreed to part ways. But before that, Korra wanted to assure Mako about something.

“Hey,” she calls, making Mako turn to look at her.

“Yeah?”

“I know you have your Grandma Yin now for the parent talk in case you find _the one_ for you in the future,” Korra tells him. “But I just want you to know, I’d be ready to step-up anytime for that, too.” Korra smirks.

“Sure,” Mako grins. “But it would be very hard to make grandma concede on that.”

With that, they parted ways.

Korra looks at Mako walking away, thinking about how glad she is to have kept him in her life as a friend. It took a while but seeing that even Mako can joke about it now, there is no doubt that Mako was truly happy for her and Asami. Knowing that everyone around them surrounds them with nothing but love and acceptance, Korra cannot wait to go home to Asami and tell her how much she loves her. And if Korra placed another kiss on Asami’s mouth with everyone around, there is nothing to fear in that.

+

Korra happily opens the door to her shared room with Asami, her fiancée already giving her the sweetest smile as she sits on their bed, reading something probably about engineering.

“Welcome home,” Asami says, putting her book on top of the night stand as she stands to give Korra a quick peck on the lips. “How was meeting with Mako? Did you tell him I was mad that he wants me out?” Asami reminds playfully.

Korra grins, placing her hand on Asami’s hips. “Yeah, I told him he was a jerk for that.”

Asami narrowed her eyes, not believing a single word Korra said. “You’re not a good liar, do you know that?”

Korra pouts. “Well, at least you know I am telling the truth when I tell you that I am so happy to have you and that I love you. So much.”

“What the hell did Mako do to you?” Asami tries not to smile but failed.

Korra placed their foreheads together, breathing slowly to Asami’s lips. “I will be a better Avatar, Asami. I will stay by your side and make you feel safe for the rest of your life.” Korra exhales. “I even promise to outlive you.”

The last sentence made Asami break away, pushing Korra but still within her arms. “Outlive me?” Asami says in shock, chuckling because she knows Korra means this in a good way but she may have to ask Korra to clarify.

“Yeah, so you won’t know how it feels to lose me?” Korra blinks, her tone serious.

“You should really, and I mean really, learn how to phrase your words better.” Asami pokes Korra’s nose, shaking her head while giggling softly. “How are you even gonna write your vows when you say things like that?”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Korra asks, still clueless.

“Well, you just made outliving me sound like a contest,” Asami finally clears for her. Korra merely opened her mouth, a sign that she now understood what Asami said. “And I have to tell you, Korra, you may be the Avatar but I really really am competitive. Don’t be shocked if I outlived you.”

“Then let’s spend the rest of our lives trying to win,” Korra declares, pulling Asami closer again, sealing her words with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> first korrasami fic! hope you liked it! i'll try and write more about atlok and korrasami from now on!


End file.
